The diminution in GH release in healthy obese subjects results from excessive somatostatin inhibitory effects which reflect attenuated cholinergic tone. Decreased GH release can be reversed by the cholinesterase inhibitor, pyridostigmine (Mestinon). This work is under peer review. CORE LAB & COMPUTER LAB ONLY.